rugratsall_grown_upfandomcom-20200213-history
All Grown Up!
All Grown Up! is an animated television series created by Arlene Klasky, Gábor Csupó and Paul Germain for Nickelodeon. After the success of the Rugrats 10th anniversary special All Growed Up, Nickelodeon commissioned'' All Grown Up! as a spin-off series based on the episode. The series ran from April 12, 2003 to August 17, 2008, and currently airs in reruns on Nickelodeon and Nicktoons. The show aired in reruns on The N from August 18, 2003 until November 12, 2005, it was dropped from the channel on February 2006, but then returned in April 2007 until June 25, 2009, then on July 7, 2009, All Grown Up! was dropped from The N again. The show's premise is that the characters of the Rugrats are now ten years older. Tommy, Chuckie, Angelica, Phil, Lil, Susie, Dil and Kimi are now have to deal with pre-teenagers issues and situations. Production Production of the show began in September 2002. During summer 2003, teasers for ''All Grown Up! aired. However, the scenes shown were not clips from actual episodes of the show. The show premiered on April 12, 2003 as a preview before starting its regular run in late November 2003. When the series did start its regular run, more than 3.2 million viewers tuned in, enough to put it into the 2nd place slot for the week (behind an NFL game on ESPN) and making it the highest-rated premiere in Nickelodeon's history at the time. (The April sneak peek didn't make the top 15 cable programs for that week, due to the ongoing war in Iraq.) It aired on Nick on CBS on March 13, 2004 and ended on September 11, 2004. The original titles for this series were All Growed Up! and Rugrats: All Growed Up!. In addition, in its first season, All Grown Up! had its first and only celebrity guest star. This was Lil Romeo playing Lil Q (Cupid) in episode 11, "It's Cupid, Stupid". In early 2007, All Grown Up! was removed from the Nickelodeon schedule in the United States. Although it later returned, no new episodes have been produced since 2006. The show premiered on Nicktoons on July 6, 2008. Nickelodeon USA aired most of the final season of All Grown Up! in November 2007. This started on November 12 and ended on November 30. The final three episodes aired on August 3, 10, and 17, 2008. Episodes Main article: List of All Grown Up! episodes '' The show lasted for fifty-five episodes and five seasons if you don't count the first episode/Season 0 season premiere. If you do, there are 55 episodes and 5 seasons. Gallery Trivia * The first outfits the kids wear (from pilot to Bad Kimi, and Chuckie's in Love) are the same as their first outfits in "''All Growed Up", but colored differently. * "All Grown Up!" has three episodes with the word "rat" in the title, those episodes are, "River Rats", "Rats Race", and "Rat Traps". * Once season two aired, the animation and art style changed drastically to HD coloring, and The characters also changed their clothes each episode. * Although the animation and art style changed in season two, season two and future seasons still used the same intro sequence that showed the characters in their season one look/animation. * "Rachel, Rachel" is the only episode that was produced and aired in 2006. * "Coup DeVille", "Susie Sings the Blues", and "Chuckie's in Love" can all be watched on the Game Boy Advance. * Only Tommy and Dil were shown as adults along with Stu and Didi being extremely old in "Brother, Can You Spare the Time?" * Dil is by far the most developed character in the series. External links * [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/All_Grown_Up! All Grown Up!] on Wikipedia * [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/All_Grown_Up! All Grown Up!] on IMDB * TV.com Category:Spin-offs Category:Shows Category:All Grown Up! Category:Content